Adwan
The Adwanic language, (English: Adwan, French: Aduanne, Spanish: Aduana, Adwan: Aðẃana) is a fictional art language that is said to be Indo-European, though exact proof is unsure. Adwan, an isolating language, therefore, only shares grammatical roots more than lexical roots with any of its neighboring languages. The name Aðẃana literally means The Adwanic one. Like the lack of distinction between the nationalatiy of being English and the language English, Adwan lacks the distinction between the nationality of being Adwanic and the language, Adwan. It is common, however, to use Sachvyż Aðẃanyň, or Language of the Adwanics, when referring to the language and Chiðaùm Aðẃany, or Person of Adwan. Features The controversy between the classification of Adwan's family comes without reason, for Adwan shares many things with other Indo-European languages, yet has many differences from them (plus the fact that it is isolating and therefore only shares about 3-5% words with any European language, with the exception of cognates). *Adwan is a fusionally synthetic language. This means that words change depending on their usage (I am would be það, yet you are could either be þus or þuš, depending on the number). *Adwan also expresses a very agglutinative nature when it comes to verbs, which conjugated by stringing affixes together. *Verbs in Adwan are conjugated to four persons, two numbers, three tenses, four aspects, four voices, four moods and three polarities. *Adwan lacks auxilliary verbs. *Adwan is a pro-drop language; the person is conjugated into the verb. *Adwan declines nouns for number, and grammatical case. Gender is lost in most nouns, though some can be declined for gender by adding respective affixes. *Adwan has 7 cases; nominative, genitive, accusative, dative, ablative, locative and vocative, and 2 numbers; singular and plural. *Loanwords to Adwan are generally rare; about 3-5% of Adwan's vocabulary is shared with other European languages (though something like mesa is found in Spanish, mesa in Adwan means island, while mesa in Spanish means table). *Adwan is syllable timed; stress is always put on the penultimate syllable unless stated otherwise (acute accents over vowels show irregular stress rules, which are incredibly common). Phonology Adwan empoys 30 consonants and 8 vowels (with a numerous amount of diphthong combinations). Consonants *The phoneme /ɬ/ is not an allophone of /l/. *Bilabial plosives (‹b› and ‹p›), glottal plosives (‹ʔ›), palatal approximants (‹j› ‹ɥ›), velar fricatives (‹h›), velar approximants (‹w›), and alveolar lateral fricatives (‹ɬ›) can never end a word. Phonotactics Adwanic words generally follow a CV(CV)N pattern, where N represents a final letter (a,c,d,ð,ď,e,f,g,k,l,m,n,r,þ,s,t,v,z,ž and ż). Adwanic words, however, can reach an incredibly high number of words (most of these being verbs); an example of this is the verb deteriorate, or vachmeżychfan, conjugated to say it would most certainly have been deteriorating would be vachmeżychfyseżyðetaùd. Diphthongs in Adwan are considered a single V, rather than VV. Alphabet The Adwanic alphabet consists of 38 letters: A B C Č D Ð Ď E F G Ğ H I J K L Ł M N Ň O Ö P R Þ S Š T Ť U Ü V W Ẃ Y Z Ž Ż Consonant-wise, Adwan is completely phonemic. Along with the 37 letters in the alphabet, Adwan also has the traditional digraph ‹ch›, representing the phoneme ‹x›. Latin Alphabet Extensions Adwan employs 14 letters that are foreign to the basic Latin alphabet. These letters are considered letters on their own, rather than letters with diacritics. *‹Č,č› represents the phoneme ‹tʃ›, as in the English word ch'ocolate. *‹Ð,ð› represents the phoneme ‹ð›, as in the English word th'erefore.'' *‹Ď,ď› represents the phoneme ‹dʒ›, as in the English word ''j'am. *‹Ğ,ğ› represents the phoneme ‹ɣ›, which doesn't exist in English. It is a ‹g›, but smoother and in the back of the throat, almost like a ‹g› version of ‹x›; it is represented as in the Greek word γάλα. *‹Ł,ł› represents the phoneme ‹ɬ›, which doesn't exist in English. It is almost like saying ‹š› and ‹l› together but quickly, or blowing while your tongue is curled back. It is represented as in the Welsh word 'll'oyd. *‹Ň,ň› represents the phoneme ‹ŋ›, as in the English word si'ng. Note that the ‹g› isn't pronounced, and the ‘n‘ is velarized. *‹Ö,ö› represents the phoneme ‹ø›, which doesn't exist in English. The closest sound would be the ou in w'''ou'ld'', only a bit higher. It is represented as in the French word p'''eu', or the Norwegian word ''s'ø't''. *‹Š,š› represents the phoneme ‹ʃ›, as in the English word ''ca'sh'.'' *‹Ť,ť› represents phoneme ‹ʔ›, like the pause in the English phrase ''u'h-'oh. Note how you don't sayd uhhhoooh together, but you break them apart -- that's what ‹Ť,ť› does. *‹Ü,ü› represents the phoneme ‹y›, which doesn't exist in English. Say ee and round your lips as if saying ‹ö›. It is represented as in the French word t'''u. *‹Ẃ,ẃ› represents the phoneme ‹ɥ›, which doesn't exist in English. It is like a ‹j› + ‹w› sound (y + w for non-IPA users). It is represented as is in the French word l'''u'i.'' *‹Ž,ž› represents the phoneme ‹ʒ›, as in the English word vi'si'on, or as in the French word ''j'e. *‹Ż,ż› represents the phoneme ‹dz›, as in the English word car'ds'. '' Acute Accent; Stress Adwan adds acute accents (and double acute accents to all vowels with umlauts) to all vowels to add stress if the stress isn't on the penultimate syllable. *‹Á,á› represents stress on the ‹a›. *‹É,é› represents stress on the ‹e›. *‹Í,í› represents stress on the ‹i›. *‹Ó,ó› represents stress on the ‹o›. *‹Ő,ő› represents stress on the ‹ö›. *‹Ú,ú› represents stress on the ‹u›. *‹Ű,ű› represents stress on the ‹ü›. *‹Ý,ý› represents stress on the ‹y›. Grave Accents; Diphthong Formation Apart from acute accents, hačeks, grave accents are also added to vowels that create diphthongs. As Adwan is a phonemic language, double vowel clusters do '''not '''form diphthongs, but are pronounced each. A vowel cluster that has the second vowel with a grave accent creates the diphthong. *‹À,à› #‹Eà, eà›; represents the sound in the word ''c'a'n'', stressed to sound slightly country. *‹È,è› #‹Iè, iè› represents another rounded sound, like ‹ià›. It sounds like a northern Norwegian "e", or like the word "kit", rather like "Kih-et", said in one syllable. *‹Ì,ì› #‹Aì, aì›; aɪ̯; represents the sound in ''k'i'te, or eye. ' #‹Eì, eì›; eɪ̯; represents the sound in ''c'a'ke, or f'''a'te.'' #‹Öì, öì›; øɪ̯; represents the sound of ‹ö› plus ‹y› or ‹i›. #‹Uì, uì›; uɪ̯; represents the sound in the Spanish word m'uy. ''It's a combination of "oo" and "ee", for non-IPA readers. Note: Diphthongs for the vowels ‹ỳ› are allophones of ‹ì›. Category:Languages